Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170206082542
Why the hell is everything - save for the ship that was pulled out of the seventh circle of hell of course, and you know which one I'm talking about - on this show so damn shippable?! *Veronica and Archie have mad chemistry. You can't not fantasize about how steamy their love scenes would be when they're on the screen. They sizzle and exude tension. But beyond the white-hot sparks radiating off the screen, there's also a world of potential for a genuine bond to take shape. Much like how they are in the comics, Veronica and Archie are quintessential foils to each other. They contrast so beautifully from the division in their respective social classes, their hot-and-cold dynamic, and their polar opposite night-and-day personalities. I'm such a sucker for this ship. *But on the other hand, you have the adorable Betty and Archie relationship. Childhood friends. Next door neighbours. Best friends to the end. It seems like a match made in heaven if it wasn't for that the ship was always tailored to the expense of poor lovestruck Betty. I've always maintained that the reason I prefer V/A is simply because Archie always seemed more invested in her and treated Betty as the second choice whenever Veronica wasn't available. This toxic element coupled with poor Betty always being at Archie's beck and call is why I just never liked the ship much. Betty deserved so much better. That said, things are a little different in this stretch of the woods. Archie isn't a womanizing douche for one, at least not yet, but beyond that, Betty isn't expendable. He genuinely fucking loves her and does not take it for granted. That said, he's not feeling the sparks like he is with Ronnie right now, but I love that he's been forthcoming about it and not stringing her along like he always did in the comics. This change has made the ship way more appealing to me. I wasn't feeling it in the pilot, but something in this second episode struck a heartstring. I could see myself shipping this if only for the potential that a romantic relationship may hold. Betty and Archie could either be the best thing for each other or the worst. Right now it's not healthy because it's one-sided, but something tells me Archie is compartmentalizing real feelings for Betty because he's so afraid of letting her down by not living up to her expectations or the fantasy she's been building inside her head all of these years - which also is the furthest thing from healthy. Basically, I think they could be great, but they also need to work on their demons. And most of all, Archie needs to take Betty off the pedestal. *Oh boy. One look. Just ONE. And I am already shipping Juggie and Betty. Sorry not sorry. If Archie can mess around with Betty's bestie, why can't Betty with Archie's? I have always loved the idea of Juggie and Betty in the comics in the sense that I always felt he would treat her so much better than Archie ever would - that is, if it were ever feasible, which in the comic canon it just wasn't. While there was always a mutual respect there, it was clear that Juggie just never had any real interest in any girl. While I hate to see that aspect scrapped in the show as it was such a defining point of his character, assuming they do indeed intend to take a different path with Juggie, I'm more than okay with this change being used to bring my long-time infeasible head canon to fruition. *In the same vein that I've shipped Jug and Betty, I've also always shipped Jug and Veronica. Not because they were remotely good for each other, but because they were so damn entertaining. Their constant disdainful back and forth banter was more entertaining than any dynamic of any canon Archie ship tbh. In the show, this would be no different although they'd probably be on friendlier terms given that Veronica is so much nicer in this canon. Nevertheless, the appeal remains. *That five second glance even had me entertaining the thought of shipping Archie and Cheryl for fuck sake. What even is my life right now? *And now the best for last: Beronica. I'm not gonna lie. As much as I adore Betty and Veronica's friendship in ANY canon, so far show Beronica is the BEST version of this ship and I hope to god it stays this way. As I've already said before, I'm fine with this ship constantly being challenged and subjected to tests of time as that's the signature dynamic that which defined their relationship in the source material and that absolutely should not be rewritten, BUT if they could please tone it down and keep the aspects that resemble a healthy and mutually loving relationship, that would be so wonderful. In any context, romantic or otherwise, this ship is absolutely OT-fucking-P. While I may love the idea of these girls with either Archie or Juggie, I will gladly sacrifice them all for some lovely WLW representation with these two. VA may be hot, BA may be sweet, JB or JV may be intriguing, but damn it, NOTHING compares to VB. As Veronica said, they come as a set. This wonderful version that prioritizes friendship over catty competition and vying for the affections of some guy especially is what I'm here for. I am loving this more female-positive feminist version of Beronica The chemistry is there, the respect is there, the foundation is there - it's fucking beautiful. Now enough of the ships. Let's talk the characters thus far. I'll keep this part short and sweet since I already said my peace on this matter in my last post, and not much has changed since. *I still feel that this Archie is a wonderful adaptation, but upon seeing more of Jason, I can't help but feel that his actor resembled comic Archie even more and that show Archie would have been a great Jason ironically. I also love that Cheryl saw the resemblance and it is what triggered her breakdown. I almost get the sense that a relationship could happen between them based on some creepy transference of feelings for Jason onto Archie based on their similar appearance. Okay, that's actually really gross, but that's honestly how I see it happening. *Betty is a cinnamon roll that must be protected. As I've already said, she was taken straight out of the comics. I am so pleased with this portrayal. No complaints whatsoever. *Veronica is THE best character on this show. She's nuanced, multidimensional, and hands down has the most range. *Don't care if I'm not supposed to, I still love Cheryl. Just waiting for her to come into her own. *Cole's Juggie is growing on me. It's still not the Jug I know and love from my childhood, BUT enough time has passed for me to have opened my mind to a different character concept that's more conducive with this much more mature and darker tone. This episode, I went into it with a much more open mind so that instead of constantly criticizing the mass dissimilarity between the two Jugs, I gave this Jug a real honest chance and I've come to the conclusion that I COULD accept this Jug. The sarcasm is good. It's what establishes him as Jug in this canon. I just have to keep reminding myself that this Juggie is darker, more intellectual, and more serious much like all of these characters are from their more caricature counterparts from the comics. I do like the toned down crown-shaped beanie. It's a welcome change from the crown hat he wears in the comics, which while looks fine in 2D, would have looked absolutely ridiculous in live action. I also like that this Juggie is deeply intellectual because Juggie has always been very smart and observant. He just rarely let it show to others as he was always more consumed with the simpler things in life such as food, sleeping, and his dog. But when he'd take the time to spare a genuine thought, it was always one of quality and wisdom. In that way, he could often be the voice of reason. Therefore, I actually really like that he's a blogger in this canon in the sense that he was always depicted as the outsider looking in and occasionally the primary narrator of the series, getting more POVs than even the protagonist Archie. Another thing I love is that he's a loner. Maybe in this version, more brooding, sexualized, and romanticized than I'd like, but nevertheless that aspect of him being a social pariah outside of his small circle hasn't changed and that is SO important in that Juggie has always been exceptionally selective in who he befriends and invests his time in. Overall, start incorporating Juggie's ravenous appetite, start surrounding Cole with burgers and food, and I'll be good with this revamped darker Juggie. *Grundy is such a miss. I can understand making her younger for the sake of plot device, but portraying her as somebody whom would obstruct justice and allow for a murder to go unsolved to hide her salacious affair with a student is just fifty shades of nope *Still do not like show!Reggie. He's an asshole. That hasn't changed. But where's the playful Reggie that's always cracking stupid jokes and pranking people? Still awaiting signature Wise Guy Reggie instead of this way less interesting douchey jock Reg *Okay so *SPOILER* Jason never actually died on the forth of July and Cheryl covered it up? So what exactly occurred after the creepy Flowers in the Attic-inspired show of hand holding and apparent goodbyes in the incest-filled flashback montage? Was Jason trying to fake his death or something because someone wanted him dead and Cheryl helped him do it? And then that person that wanted to kill him came back and finished the job? When and where did Jason die if not on the Fourth of July? Who killed him? The mystery thickens and the suspense kills me!